


Coming Out

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Twitter, Unsupportive family, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: Misha and Jensen come out on social media, then realize that Jensen hasn't actually told his family yet.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052021
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is angsty and deals with rejection and homophobia and things. Please take care of yourselves!

The next evening, as they were hanging out on the couch, Jensen abruptly turned their lighthearted conversation on its ear. “Mish.”

Misha looked at him in alarm, hearing a particular tone in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you...should we come out?”

“What, like, publicly?” Jensen nodded. “Hmm. When we’ve talked about it before, we’ve always said it wasn’t the right time…” he trailed off, mulling it over.

“When’s gonna be a better time than our  _ marriage _ ?” Jensen pointed out.

Misha laughed. “Fair point. Jen, are you sure? This could have a big impact on your career, and you don’t have a steady job anymore…”

Jensen shrugged. “It’ll be okay. I have plenty of money to get through any rough patch, and there’s the brewery...Danni and me, we’ll be just fine.” He looked Misha directly in the eye. “Post the picture. I’ll retweet it from you.”

Misha stole a kiss, then tapped at his phone. “Okay, aaaaaand...done.” He looked up at Jensen. “Well, it’s out there now.”

Jensen grinned. “Just like that, huh?”

“Yeah. Now you have to retweet it.”

Jensen did so, and almost immediately, his phone started ringing. “Hey, Danni!”

“Jen, I’m so happy you said yes to Misha, but you could have warned me before you decided to come out to the entire world.” She said, irritated.

“Um.” He gulped.

“I would have said yes, of course, but I also would have appreciated a little bit of a heads-up. Also, have you even told your parents yet?”

“Fuck.” Jensen muttered as realization washed over him.

Danneel sighed. “You should call them right now. You really, really don’t want them hearing about this from anybody but you.”

“I’m sorry, Danni, I wasn’t thinking, I was just so happy…”

“I know, babe. And really, congratulations. Vicki and I were so excited, and it was really hard not to tell you Misha was going to propose.” Her smile was audible in her voice.

“Of course you were involved. How long were the three of you scheming…”   
“Jensen.” She stopped him in a tone that brokered no argument. “Call. Your. Parents. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he hesitated. “I love you, Danni.”

“I love you too, Jen. Let me know how it goes, okay?”

“Yeah. Bye.” He hung up, leaning his forehead onto Misha’s shoulder.

“You okay, love?”

“My  _ parents _ , Mish.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. So, um. I’m gonna call them now.”

Misha squeezed his hand. “Good luck, love. I’m right here with you.”

Jensen closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled up his parents’ contact. His mom picked up on the third ring. “Hi, Jens! You’re calling a little late, you’re lucky you caught me before I went to bed.”

Jensen nodded mutely, struggling to get the words out. “Yeah, uh, sorry. Momma, is Dad there? I really need to talk to both of you.”

“He’s right here. Jensen, what’s wrong?”

“Just...can you put me on speakerphone?”

“Alright, here we go. Now, please tell us what’s going on.”

Jensen looked to Misha, who nodded encouragingly, squeezing his hand and running his thumb over the ring that newly rested on Jensen’s finger.. “Well, I love you both. And I want to be honest with you about my life. Um, so. You know Misha Collins? From the show?” His parents both made noises of assent. “Well, I’ve been dating him for nine years now.” A thunderous silence greeted him. “Um, and. We’ve decided to get married. Well, sort of. Not legally. I mean, I’m still married to Danni, and that’s not changing, because I love her a lot and we have our whole life together and I’m really happy with her.. Just, um. I’m also with Misha, and we’re all really happy with that, too, and so he and I want to have a wedding ceremony, but without the legal part, of course…”

“Jen.” Misha interrupted him gently.

“Um, so. I just wanted to share that with you.”

“Jensen, I’m not sure we understand,” his mother started carefully. “It sounds like you’re telling us you’ve been cheating on your wife for nine years.”

“I...no, it’s not like that. Danni knows about this, she  _ encouraged  _ it. She helped Misha plan his proposal.”

“ _ He _ proposed to  _ you _ ?” His father asked.

Jensen sighed. “I...yeah.”

“So not only are you committing adultery with another man, but you’re...not even the  _ man _ of the relationship?”

“Dad, that’s not how this works...” Jensen protested.

Jensen’s mom sighed. “Jensen, I think it would be best if we ended this call for tonight. We are very disappointed that you’ve made these choices, and you’ve given us a lot of information to think about.”

“Momma…”

“Goodnight, Jensen.” The line went dead and Jensen slowly brought his phone down.

Jensen curled into Misha’s side, and Misha settled an arm protectively along his back. “It’s okay, babe, go ahead and let it out.” He stroked Jensen’s back softly.

After a few minutes, Jensen spoke up. “Fuck, Mish. What if I’ve lost them?”

“You probably haven’t, but if you have, we’ll get through it together. You have your chosen family around you, and we’re here for you.”

Jensen nodded. “Do you think they’ll come around?”

“I don’t know, babe. Lots of people do. You gave them a lot of information all at once...you being bi, you being poly, you having had someone in your life for nine years without telling them…”

“I’m sorry about that, Mish, I…”

“No, love, I understand and it’s not a problem for me. I’m just saying, that’s a lot of news all at once.” He paused. “They still shouldn’t have treated you that way, though.”

“Fuck, Mish.” Jensen tipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Hmm.” Misha made a noise of consideration. “Well, you could call your siblings? I know you texted them this morning, but I think Mackenzie especially would be happy to hear from you.”

“That’s a good idea,” Jensen kissed Misha’s cheek. “Thanks, love.” He pulled up the group chat with his siblings and called them.

Josh picked up first. “Hey, little bro! Hey, Misha. How’s it goin’? Congratulations again, by the way.”

Jensen grinned. “Thanks, Josh.”

Just then, Mackenzie picked up. “Hey, Jens! And Josh...and  _ Misha _ ! Most of my favorite guys on one call. What’s up? I hear you two’ve been making a splash on social media.”

Jensen blinked. “You don’t even have a Twitter. How do you know that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because I do spend time on the internet. Also, I have a Google alert on pretty much everybody I care about, and you’ve been blowing that up for the last couple hours.”

Misha grinned. “Yeah, turns out coming out as multiple things by announcing your engagement over Twitter isn’t the most subtle way to do things.”

Mackenzie laughed. “Pretty sure that means it’s the most Misha way to do things.”

He shook his head, laughing. “Jen, your sister knows me too well.”

Jensen kissed his cheek. “Yeah, well. You’ve chosen to marry me, so they’re part of the package.”

“I’m okay with that, Misha is way cooler than you,” Josh put in.

“Hey!” Jensen protested.

“You’re still good for sports, though, don’t worry. He definitely can’t talk about the Cowboys like you can.”

“Well, that’s a relief?” Jensen groused.

Josh laughed, then sobered. “Jensen, last time we talked, you hadn’t yet come out to our parents. Have you done that? Or how are you planning on handling it?”

Jensen deflated, leaning his face into Misha’s shoulder.

Misha took the phone from him. “As you might be able to tell from Jensen’s body language, it did not go well. They talked about adultery and, uh, how Jensen isn’t the man in our relationship and then they basically hung up on him.”

“I’m so pissed. How dare they?” Mackenzie growled.

“I’m going to call them tomorrow and give them a piece of my mind,” Josh said, calmly and seriously, with a deadly ferocity.

Jensen looked up. “Wait, what are you saying, Josh?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “I’ll let them know that we love and support our brother and that they can either have all of us or none of us. That should convince them to figure shit out, or at least not bother you with it anymore.”

Jensen stared. “Wait, you can’t just tell our parents to fuck off if they don’t do what you want them to, that’s not how this works…”

“Jensen, we’re with you on this. I’m not going to pretend to them that everything is okay.”

“Yeah, and I’m not, either.” Mackenzie put in definitively.

“Yeah, so don’t worry about it, bro. We’ve got your back. They don’t have to like it, but they can’t decide how your life goes.”

Jensen smiled. “You guys are amazing. I...are you sure about this? How did I get this lucky with my family?”

“Of course we’re sure about it. Right, Josh?” Josh nodded. “Don't worry, Jens, we're going to fix this. They love us all, and I'm sure they'll come around."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me very happy <3


End file.
